Steering assist vehicles are advantageous because they are highly maneuverable. A typical steering assist vehicle is turned by driving the wheels on one side of the vehicle at a different speed than the wheels on the other side of the vehicle. Also, turning can be achieved by stopping the wheels on one side of the vehicle, while driving the wheels on the other side of the vehicle. When braking a steering assist vehicle, it is desirable to have equal braking pressures on both sides of the vehicle to prevent unintentional turning. Examples of typical steering assist vehicles include farm tractors, construction backhoe loaders, farm combines, as well as other vehicles.